


The Edos-Affair

by Shorina



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/pseuds/Shorina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Archer makes Earth's first contact with the Edosians. Limited knowledge about their species and the need to overcome the language barrier lead him and Malcolm Reed into an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain’s Starlog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/gifts).



> Dear blue_eyed,  
> your letter stated you like epistolary fic. That was a tricky request for a fandom where no one ever seems to write, but I hope you'll enjoy the alternative I came up with.

**Captain’s Starlog**

_(low volume electronic humming and occasional beeping in the background)_

_Enterprise_ is in stationary orbit above the planet Edos in the Triangulum constellation. Our mission is to sound out the chances of future trades between Edos and Earth.

The Edosian council has granted me permission to visit their capital city, but allow for me to bring one ‘companion’ only, which is how Lt. Sato translated their words since the translation-matrix is in the early stages of development.

Both Subcommander T’Pol and Dr. Phlox assure me that the Edosians are a peaceful people which have never been at war. Despite their assurances, Lieutenant Reed insists on accompanying me because friendly and cautious as the Edosians seem, there’s no guarantee for the absence of crime. I can’t argue that point without further information, which neither T’Pol nor Phlox could supply. Neither of them have personally visited Edos and the Vulcan database does not include crime statistics.

_(sound of the turbo lift door opening, steps)_

Lt. Sato has programmed translators with the Edosian language. Doctor Phlox asked for another Edosian slug or two for use in the sickbay, and, if it can be acquired, an Edosian suckerfish. _(the lift door closes again)_ I'll see what I can do for him.

_(a brief pause and a barely audible click of an entry being paused, then continued)_

Commander Tucker just informed me the shuttle is ready. He is in command of _Enterprise_ while I’m on the surface with Lieutenant Reed.


	2. Personal Log, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

**Personal Log, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed**

_(sound of pacing steps throughout the entry)_

I’m about to visit the planet Edos with the captain. Everyone keeps assuring me how peaceful the Edosians are, which only serves to make me more suspicious. A species that has never been at war – at all? From the experiences I’ve made during the time of my service aboard Enterprise it seems highly unlikely. I would prefer to take a full security detail along, but the Edosians insist the captain is accompanied by one person – maximum. The least I could do in these circumstances was to volunteer myself for the mission.

The Edosians requested a lot of data about humans before granting us permission to visit their planet. It's mostly general medical and physical data, supposedly to make sure they can provide suitable food and facilities for us, but you could just as well do just the exact opposite with that kind of data. The captain approved the data-transfer despite my warning, not that it surprises me. Maybe I am too suspicious at times, but I suppose that approach towards strangers comes with my job.

_(pacing stops, rustling of fabric, something rattles in a plastic container)_

I visited the sickbay for some precautionary antihistamines, and, while I was there, Phlox showed me a picture of an Edosian. They have three legs, three arms and three fingers on each hand. Their skin is orange-red and they have bony, hairless heads. I’m glad I had the chance to mentally prepare myself for my first encounter with an Edosian so I won’t stare in disbelief. I’ve never seen a live tripodal before. It seems to be a rare trait in evolution.


	3. Captain’s Starlog

**Captain’s Starlog**

_(sound of a door closing somewhere, then no further background sounds)_

Our first meeting with the Edosians went well. They seem like a friendly people albeit cautious, even a little withdrawn. Lieutenant Reed and I have been given a tour of the city. The Edosian architecture is all about function rather than style but the city looks clean and neat and offers all sorts of shops, businesses and facilities. I got the impression they are not averse to trading with other species, so I am hopeful they will consider Earth as a possible partner in trade.

We’re getting a chance to learn more about their culture later today. We’ve been invited to witness a celebration in honor of one of their many gods this evening after sunset. There’ll be food and drink – both suitable for our metabolism, they assured us – as well as music and dancing. I’ll do my best not to put my foot in my mouth because of some custom I’m not aware of. People can be touchy when it comes to religion.

We’ve also been invited to stay for the night so we don't need to return to _Enterprise_ after the celebration and have been offered accommodation. I accepted and informed Commander Tucker that we won’t be returning to the ship for the night.


	4. Personal Log, Captain Jonathan Archer

**Personal Log, Captain Jonathan Archer**

I’m beginning to think the translation-matrix of the Edosian language is more literal than we thought. From their behavior I gather the Edosians consider Malcolm to be my husband, boyfriend or whatever. My companion. It's not that they're saying anything outright, it's small things that give me the impression they're mistaking us for something we're not, like introducing their spouses to Malcolm in a way that suggests he is seen as equal in status to them. 

_(sound of a chair scraping across the floor, followed by steps)_

I introduced Malcolm as my tactical officer, but two of the council members are husband and wife, so they obviously didn't think working together ruled out a relationship.

We’ve been assigned what would pass for a double-room in a hotel on Earth. Malcolm’s look of horror when he realized there’s only a double-bed in it nearly made me laugh out. He immediately offered to sleep on the shuttle, but I don't think we should decline the Edosian hospitality. It might seem rude.

_(steps stop)_

I’m also wondering whether I should clear up this misunderstanding about Malcolm's and my status or if it would harm our young and tender relations with the Edosians. I don’t know enough about them to tell whether they’d be ashamed and withdraw even further, or if they’d laugh about it and move on. As Earth hopes to set up some good deals with Edos in the future, I am probably going to keep my mouth shut and just assure Malcolm that we’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t hog the blanket. _(a chuckle)_ We've know each other for long enough, been through a lot together, and nothing has changed our respect for each other. I don't think sharing a bed for one night will change that.

I should check back on the topic of the misunderstanding with T’Pol before we’ll be picked up for the celebration tonight. I’d also like to hear how Phlox thinks about this topic. Also I want to make sure he’s taking good care of Porthos. I trust Trip to have passed on the message, but it never hurts to make sure.


	5. Captain’s Starlog

**Captain’s Starlog**

_(faint sound of distant flute music in the background)_

The celebration we witnessed tonight was in honor to the Edosian God of families. It was a grand fest held on a square at the edge of the city. Only certain parts of it involved rituals performed by priests. For everyone else witnessing it seemed to be enough.

The more relaxed hours gave us the chance to meet some more Edosians and satisfy our curiosity about each other's species to some extent. Once they get to know someone a little, they seem happy to chat and show interest in other cultures and technologies. I think that bodes well for possible trades.

_(sound of a window being closed, music stops, steps)_

I find it difficult to judge the age of Edosians due to their vastly different physique and life-expectancy, but I’m convinced there were at least five generations of some families present. Edosians have a much longer life-span than humans, but usually not more than one child. Family bonds seem very important to them, though, I didn't see anyone on his own tonight.

I've also passed on Phlox' requests for Edosian animals and been assured they can easily be fulfilled. I wonder if Phlox is aware the suckerfish he requested is a delicacy here. I thought it tastes a little like catfish. The Edosians also served us very fruity tasting drinks. Some other dishes we were advised not to try as they wouldn’t agree with us or even be poisonous to our systems. It seems there was a good reason for their request of medical data ahead of our visit to the planet.


	6. Personal Log, Captain Jonathan Archer

**Personal Log, Captain Jonathan Archer**

_(low sound of water running in another room)_

I don’t know what was in the drink the Edosians served us – I suspect it was in the drink, not the fish – but I feel its effect on me. For Malcolm I hope there was nothing similar to pineapple in it, for as much as he loves it I know he is highly allergic to it. But I saw him take a pill earlier. I suspect he came prepared, I haven't had a chance to ask him. But it would be typical for him to have gotten some antihistamines from Phlox just in case. Always be prepared, that’s Malcolm. You just can't take the Eagle Scout out of the man.

Anyway, I don’t think the drink was alcoholic. I saw children drink it, too. But it certainly has a relaxing, soothing effect. It seems easy not to worry and just float on a wave of happiness for no reason at all right now. It’s not an unpleasant feeling.

_(water sounds stop)_

I definitely saw signs of it on Malcolm, too. He became a lot more relaxed and even chattier as the evening went on. Though I have yet to see Malcolm truly relaxed. Sometimes I think he doesn’t even know the meaning of the word. I could see the tension in his shoulders before he went to the bathroom and nearly offered him a massage on the spot. I don't think he'd have appreciated the offer, though, so it's probably for the best that I bit my tongue.

_(sound of a door opening)_


	7. Personal Log, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

**Personal Log, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed**

_(sound of a hand moving through hair, a sigh)_

It’s three am local time on Edos and I had to get out of the bed I must share with the captain. I can’t lie still any longer. Being so close to him is driving me crazy. Earlier on we talked about the drink we had at the celebration and he suspects it has a side-effect on us. It most certainly does, or I wouldn’t be having a hard on just from lying next to someone – my captain of all people! Whatever fruit they used for the drink, it must be a strong aphrodisiac, at least for humans.

My reaction is appalling, I usually have better self-control. I don’t think the captain ever suspected that I sometimes fantasise about us being a lot more than superior and subordinate. Of course I’ve never mentioned it to anyone. It’s plainly out of the question, against all rules. I could mean the end of both our careers.

He at least seems to be sleeping peacefully, so maybe it’s a reaction brought on or emphasised by the antihistamines I took. I could try to work out a little, see if that gets it out of my system.

_(quiet steps, then the sound of a hand sliding over fabric)_

Maybe you should consider a different kind of action, Malcolm. Why don’t you come back to bed instead of working out?

Sir?! I – I didn’t mean to wake you.

Hush. _(sound of a kiss on skin)_ You didn’t. I was awake.

You were? You heard...?

Yes, on both accounts. _(sound of hands sliding over fabric again)_ I’m glad I heard what you said, I really didn’t suspect you felt that way. You can be damn hard to see through at times.

 _(a small sigh of pleasure)_ But I – we… can’t...

Yes, we can. Why not? Looks to me like we're consenting adults. If you’re worrying about consequences – how about this: What happens on Edos stays on Edos. Here everyone thinks you’re my partner anyway. _(sound of another kiss)_

And you didn’t correct them. _(a brief pause, then a long, wet kiss)_

Not for that reason, but now I'm convinced it was the right decision.

 _(a hum of agreement)_ Well, I suppose we’re stuck with it now, aren't we?

Looks like it.

_(sound of a chair scraping across the floor, then steps)_

We really shouldn't disappoint the Edosians.

Stop thinking about the Edosians, Malcolm.

_(sound of clothes being removed, followed by more kisses, then bodies hitting a mattress; muffled sounds, rustling of sheets and covers)_

How do you want to...

Stop worrying over the details. That’s an order.

Yes, Sir! _(sudden giggling)_

Sorry, are you ticklish?

 _(more giggling, a squeak, light slapping of a hand on skin)_ Stop! _(a gasp)_ Stop it, please!

Well, as you said please...

_(a deep breath, then the sound of a body being slammed onto the mattress followed by a surprised exhalation)_

Now let me check if you’ve got any ticklish spots, Sir.

Heavens! Stop calling me Sir!

Is that an order, too?

If it helps - yeah.

No, not really. I think I’ll have to keep calling you Sir unless you stop giving me orders. Not that you seem to be in any position to make demands.

_(sounds of a brief struggle, followed by a chuckle)_

OK, seems I have no choice. No more orders. But will you please finally get down here and kiss me?

Well, as you said please...

_(sound of skin sliding against skin, then snogging)_

_(hums of delight, small gasps, breath quickening a little)_

Malcolm...

_(kisses on skin)_

Malcolm!

Hm?

_(sound of bodies rolling across the bed, then more urgent kisses)_

Oh yes, like that...

Wait, I want to...

What?

_(sound of bodies sliding against each other, then of licking, a soft blow of breath followed by a gasp)_

_(a chuckle)_ Something tells me you’re enjoying yourself, Sir.

Malcolm! Stop calling me Sir and put that mouth of yours to better use.

 _(another chuckle)_ Yes, Sir. _(sounds of more licking, then light sucking noises)_

Good God, Malcolm!

_(more sounds of licking and sucking for a while, interspersed with gasps, breath quickening further, turning into panting)_

Malcolm, I...

_(a groan, sounds of rapid swallowing, then two people trying to catch their breaths)_

“I take it... you’re content... with the use I found for my mouth?”

Absolutely... Come here.

_(rustling of sheets, a kiss)_

You really've got a very talented mouth. Any more hidden skills like that? 

_(a nondescript hum followed by licking, then sucking sounds for a while as breaths even out further)_

Get on your hands and knees. 

_(sound of wet fingers being pulled from sucking lips, a sigh)_

What are you planning... _(rustling of a body shifting)_ Oh!

 _(a soft chuckle)_ Getting an idea yet? Relax, Malcolm. You’re so wound tight.

_(a licking sound and a gasp)_

Like that? Come on, relax for me, Malcolm. You want this, don’t you?

God, yes!

Good. Then stop fighting me. _(a light slap, followed by a kiss placed on skin)_

I’m not.

Good. Prove it. Relax.

_(several deep breaths sound)_

That’s better. _(a gasp, an answering chuckle)_ It’s been a while, hasn’t it?

... yes.

For me, too.

_(another gasp)_

Just loosening you up a little.

I ... know.

 _(the sound of fingers being withdrawn from a tight opening followed by a disappointed moan)_ Shh. I think we need a little more lubrication.

_(licking sounds again for a long moment interspersed with hums of approval)_

Ah, that feels good. _(breath quickens)_ So good...

 _(small gasps and sounds of licking and rimming)_ Jon, please...

 _(a deep breath)_ Please what?

Please fuck me!

My pleasure.

_(rustling of sheets as bodies move, a groan, breath being held and slowly released)_

God, you’re still so tight. Not sure I can get another finger in...

… just … do it. _(a gasp, a deep breath)_

Okay?

Yes.

_(sound of fingers sliding in and out of a tight, wet opening, first slowly and carefully, then becoming faster and more forceful, breath quickens, turns into panting and groans)_

Jon!

_(sliding sounds stop, a body hits the mattress, panting, a kiss on skin)_

You okay?

Mhm.

 _(more kisses)_ Good. _(sounds of covers being pulled up and someone lying down, rustling as a body shifts)_

… that was good.

What – just good?!

Quite good?

Better than blowing something up?

 _(a brief pause)_ Different kind of good.

 _(a chuckle)_ Go to sleep, Malcolm.

_(incoherent mumbling, breath evens out and becomes inaudible)_


	8. Personal Log, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

**Personal Log, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed**

I really ought to delete the previous entry. If what happens on Edos is to stay on Edos, I really ought to. I totally forgot the recording was still running when Jonathan … when the captain interrupted me. But when I saw the size of the entry this morning, it dawned upon me what all must have been recorded. And I feel stupidly attached to it. I'm not usually such a sentimental person, but what happened last night...

... was long overdue. Another log entry, Malcolm? _(sound of a quick kiss)_

It helps me sort though my thoughts.

 _(a chuckle)_ Well, if you want to delete the other entry, at least copy it to my personal log before you do. Okay? I feel kind of attached to it as well.

Actually I thought that maybe a really good encryption might suffice...

An excellent idea. As long as you grant me access to it.

Of course.

Good. Ready to play my partner for another day, then?

It'll be my pleasure. I'd just like to quickly finish this entry.

Okay, I'll be in the shower, if I can figure out how to make it work with just two hands... _(retreating steps)_

_(a brief pause)_

Why don't you let me lend you a hand with that? Now that I think about it, completing my log can wait until we're back aboard _Enterprise_.


	9. Captain's Starlog

**Captain's Starlog**

_(low volume electronic humming and occasional beeping in the background)_

Our two-day visit to Edos was a success. Not only is Doctor Phlox's sickbay the new home of two more Edosian slugs and a suckerfish, we've also been supplied with lists of goods the Edosians are willing to trade and what they would be interested in trading them for. We'll pass these lists on to Earth.

One of the council members, Krinha, asked to come aboard and we were happy to show her around. I think it's a lot easier for Edosians to deal with technology and installations created for two hands than it is for us to handle theirs. We constantly seem to be a hand short. But I'm sure once our relations improve, we'll find ways to make it easier for us.

Lt. Sato and Krinha also spent a little time improving our translation matrix and it turns out that the Edosians had invited me to bring my romantic partner, not a one-man security-detail. I don't think bringing Lieutenant Reed caused any problems, though. With our improved translation matrix future visitors should be able to avoid such misunderstandings.


	10. Personal Log, Captain Jonathan Archer

**Personal Log, Captain Jonathan Archer**

_(barking, panting, a tail rapidly hitting against metal)_

Krinha left _Enterprise_ after extending her best wishes for the future of Malcolm's and my relationship, and expressing the hope that their god's blessing at the ceremony we witnessed reached us as well as her own people. I now wonder if there really was something in the drink last night or if it actually was divine intervention. _(the plop of a tennis ball hitting a wall, a dog's claws click on the floor)_ Not that I'm a very religious man. Anyway, I doubt whether those blessings can do anything for us now that we're leaving Edos. At least we have something to remind us. 

Also, we're due some shore-leave soon, maybe Malcolm and I can find something to do together, somewhere far enough away from Starfleet regulations...

**\- The End -**

**Author's Note:**

> A little research while looking for a suitable setting for my story pointed me to the Edosians, whom Archer must have made first contact with for humanity. The first contact itself wasn’t described anywhere so this is my brief version of it, though the focus is not on the Edosians. Most facts mentioned about them in this story are taken from the Memory Alpha wiki, a few I made up as I went along.  
> First contact is supposed to have happened prior to 2161, which still leaves such a vast time-span that I decided not to give this story a specific date.  
> Thanks go to my beta, Sol. You've been a great help.


End file.
